


Trimmings

by kissmebloody



Series: Wincestmas Secret Santa 2015 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a homemaker, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a very large, very green tree in the War Room. There was also a pair of bowed legs attached to it with a very nice ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trimmings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



To be fair here, Sam had absolutely no idea Dean was even getting a tree.

At all.

Sam came into the war room to get some maps and there was suddenly a tree in the expanse under the stair case.

Very much alive.

With a pair of jeans attached to legs and Romeo’s hiding behind it.

“Dean…?”

“Sammy!” Dean’s head popped out from behind the tree, smile full force and cheeks red probably from the cold. The tree had to be well over 7”, and it looked like Dean had wheeled it in by himself with a hand truck still sitting at the top of the stairs.

“Did you strap that thing to the top of the Impala?” Was all Sam could come up with. It really was a very unfamiliar sight. He probably hadn’t had an actual Christmas tree since Stanford, and that was the last two vacations he’d gone to Jess’ parent’s house.

“I’m not _that_ tacky, brat.” Dean came out from behind the tree trailing a roll of lights half wrapped around his torso. “Nah, I took that old pick up you’re so attached to. You were holed up in your room for hours, I figured you wouldn’t hear me gunnin’ the engine outta the garage.” He started turning in circles to untangle himself from the lights.

Sam had caught a bug in the last week, so retreating to his books and Netflix were kind of his only options if he didn’t want to risk Dean getting sick.

“You got us a tree.” Hello Captain Obvious.

“Christmas is a few days away, I figured we should have a tree now that we have a home.” Dean fishes around in his pocket for something, Sam assumed a knife to cut the zip ties holding some of the mass of decorations together, but instead there was a sprig of something in Dean’s hand. It even had a bow on it. “Plus I got this while I was out too.” He walked up to Sam and smoothed out some of the hair from his face. Then Dean’s arm was suddenly bowed around his face and was holding something above his head.

“Really?”

“Oh c’mon, it’s tradition, Sammy! Gotta kiss when you’re under the mistletoe.” He had a shit eating grin on his lips when Sam harrumphed at him. “Please?” Dean batted his stupid eyelashes and flashed those stupid teeth and Sam was gone.


End file.
